


Homes Don't Clean Themselves

by SaraJaye



Series: Everybody Lives Timeline [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Socks/Food Wrappers OTP, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, F/F, House Cleaning, Married Couple, Married!Kyoko/Sayaka, References to Canon Timelines, Sloppy Housekeeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which is worse: dirty socks or food wrappers everywhere? Trick question, the answer is both. But you know what they say about teamwork!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homes Don't Clean Themselves

The apartment was a mess. She knew it was mostly her fault, but Kyoko's food wrappers weren't that hard to find in a glance either. So rather than argue over who made more of the mess, they tackled it head-on. Just like they had when they were still magical girls. Except they didn't have their powers or weapons to aid them.

"Man, sometimes I underestimate just how many boxes of pocky you go through," Sayaka muttered as she dug yet another empty carton out from a table. "Sorry about all the dirty socks in that corner, though."

"I'm surprised the smell hasn't attracted _bears._ " Kyoko grunted as she lifted the pile and tossed it into the nearby basket. "I know you don't like doing laundry, but you could at least toss them in the _basket_ when they're too gross to wear."

"Hey, I've got lousy aim! I fought with a _sword_ back then." Sayaka jammed another armload of wrappers and boxes into the already dangerously full trash pail. "I could say the same for you and all this, ya know."

"Maybe I've got lousy aim, too," Kyoko said with a toss of her hair, and they both laughed. Being the only two team members with direct weapons hadn't been a barrel of laughs; even after learning to use a gun, Homura hadn't been willing to part with her bombs and Sayaka still shuddered at the memory of those things going off in her face.

 _Still, if that's one of the worst memories I have of our time as magical girls, I'm pretty lucky._ In another time, in another place things could have gone much worse. They were only dreams as far as she and Kyoko were concerned, but every now and then one of them would wake up in a cold sweat, memories of becoming a witch or never having formed a contract fresh in their mind.

"Hey, you." She was suddenly aware of her wife's arm slung across her shoulders, blinking as she returned to reality. "Are you just gonna stand there with an empty can in your hand, or are you gonna throw it out?"

"Oh, right." Sayaka dropped the can into the recycling bin. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking."

"Thinking? You know that's dangerous," Kyoko teased, pulling her close and pressing a kiss into her hair. "Unless it was about me. And how you're gonna _reward_ me for picking up your dirty socks." Sayaka blushed and gave her a playful dirty look.

"Only if you'll pay _me_ back for dealing with your garbage." She grabbed a handful of wasabi chip bags and felt something hard and plastic; she dropped the bundle and gasped as the remote control she'd thought was lost forever revealed itself. "See?!"

"Oh, so that's where it went." Kyoko shrugged. "Whatever, we don't watch a lot of TV anyway."

"Yeah, but-"

"All right, I'm sorry. Jeez, for such a slob you sure get uptight about missing crap we hardly use." Kyoko rolled her eyes and put the remote back on the coffee table.

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Mrs. _don't re-organize the cabinets behind my back_." Last week she'd learned the hard way that Kyoko was _very_ picky about where her food was stored, she'd torn the entire kitchen apart looking for a single pack of toffee peanuts and Sayaka was left to deal with the mess and a short, pissy speech about not moving her wife's precious food. _She's still Kyoko, no matter what._

"Least it's my _own_ food I'm fussing over. You had a fit when the sheets and pillowcases on my bed didn't match the other day," Kyoko countered.

"Well..." Sayaka sighed. "Okay, I've got no defense for that. I dunno, it just bothered me!"

"Eh." Kyoko shrugged. "You're just weird. But it's okay, that's why I married you." She scooped Sayaka into her arms and kissed the tip of her nose. "Someday I'm gonna get us a real house. With extra bedrooms, a bigger kitchen, a yard and everything. The kind of thing we worked our asses off for fighting all those witches and wraiths."

"Aww, Kyoko..." Sayaka giggled a little, leaning her head on the other woman's shoulder. "I'd like that, but for now this apartment aint so bad! I could live in a dumpster and still be happy, as long as I was with you." Kyoko's face reddened.

"Oh...you're such a sap!" She set Sayaka down and ruffled her hair. "But it's okay, I'm used to it at this point."

"And I'm used to you being the least romantic person ever," Sayaka teased, giving her a playful punch to the shoulder. "Now let's get back to work! This pigsty isn't gonna clean itself!"

"Right!" Kyoko gathered up an armload of cake wrappers while Sayaka filled the laundry basket with more of her socks. Theoretically, the apartment _could_ clean itself, but neither of them wanted to go there.

Dealing with the evil space ferret once was enough for one lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave married!Kyoko/Sayaka alone. Basically, this is an non-canon AU in which the girls fought together as a team and everyone lived happily ever after, Madoka still existing. I...don't know how, maybe they communicated with each other and the power of friendship actually trumped the witches and Kyubey gave up trying to harvest their despair. I haven't hammered this out 100% I just wanted a 'verse where no one died or became a witch and they all got to be happy aaaaah. :(
> 
> However, this still takes canon and the different timelines into account. Sayaka's memory of Homura's bombs blowing up in her face is a reference to the third timeline, and the girls are vaguely aware of other timelines/universes in which things don't end well. Basically this acknowledges the existence of canon and the other timelines-those definitely happened, and this is just another possible timeline.
> 
> So yeah.


End file.
